


Professionalism

by GoblinWithAHeart



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm not sorry, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, the twins are of age in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinWithAHeart/pseuds/GoblinWithAHeart
Summary: One lazy weekend the twins invite their live-in maid to a game of Guess the Twin! However, this time there's a flirtatious twist. Subsequently, gratuitous sex ensues.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine has made thirsty hoes of us all, in our own ways
> 
> i am not sorry, enjoy if you enjoy!

Things had definitely crossed the line of professionalism.

I sighed as I felt another caress of fingers against my skin, the simple brush of them igniting fire along every nerve, excited synapses firing like bright lights behind my eyelids.

“Kaoru,” I said, the sound exiting my lips on a breath. I felt soft lips press against the pulse point of my wrist and oh--the grazing of teeth against the delicate flesh there. “Hikaru,” I sighed, naming the second culprit in the strange situation I found myself in.

“Right again,” a sultry voice whispered in my ear, the hot air flowing past the shell, a delicate finger brushing the dark wave of my hair away. Then it traced the curve of my neck, a rush of goosebumps following in its wake.

“You’re not cheating, are you?” The second voice came from in front of me, the timbre ever so slightly different from the first.

A smile cracked my lips, and I giggled, an honest to god giggle. “My eyes have been closed the whole time,” I replied, boldly reaching out in front of me, my hand searching and coming up empty, only laying flat on soft, rumpled, sheets. Damn, these boys were fast and quiet, though they had an unfair advantage, with the way my heartbeat was pulsed in my ears, drowning out most other sounds.

Two palms smoothed over my shoulders, mapping my upper back with gentle determination. I tensed my muscles, surprised at the touch. His fingers slid under the loose straps of my tank top, squeezing at the knots I’d formed, working them out. I groaned in appreciation, my bottom lip sucked in between my teeth. The motion stopped and it became apparent he was awaiting my answer. “Hikaru, don’t tease like that,” I chastised, and the twin in question laughed huskily, resuming his work.

“Lay forward,” and this voice was Kaoru’s, “we don’t want to tease you too much, now.”

I obeyed with an excited smirk, pressing my front down onto the plush bed, cradling my head in my crossed arms. I felt the twins shift to kneel on either side of my prone body, and my heart was thudding wildly in my chest, a nervous excitement wracking my body with shivers.

“You work so hard for us,” Hikaru said, his hands still working the stiff muscles of my back, though in a quick moment I felt his fingertips brush over the strip of exposed skin between the hem of my tank top and the elastic of my shorts. Then they were pushing the fabric up, up, his warm palms smoothing over the tense muscles that jumped at his touch.

“We’d love to repay you somehow,” Kaoru continued his brother’s sentence, and I felt his hands on the back of my thighs, plying the soft skin there.

“Mm,” I purred, relaxation seeping from every pore of my body. “You’re too kind,” I smiled, content. The weight of the two men on either side of me, their hands working the tension from my body, god, I could get used to this.

I eased into blissfulness, the dual sensations of their hands on me lulling me into what was, in retrospect, a false sense of security. It was quiet for a moment, too quiet. Usually this meant that the devilish pair were up to something. I opened my mouth to teasingly question the silence, but the only thing that left it was a startled yelp after the sound of a strong slap to my rear echoed throughout the room.

At once I jerked to my elbows as the two withdrew their wandering hands. Casting a shocked glare behind me to the twins who only looked at me with pure mischief in their eyes, I incredulously asked, “Excuse me?”

“Uh oh, Hikaru,” Kaoru said, ignoring my question blatantly.

“It looks like she broke the rules of the game,” Hikaru finished, positively devilish. I switched my gaze from one twin to the other, watching their amber-gold eyes gleam with the satisfaction of a trick well played. They had tricked me into opening my eyes!

“Now we get our reward,” they spoke in unison, and the gleam in their eyes seemed to darken.

It was in that moment I realized I may have bitten off more than I could chew.

“Hey now,” I protested, twisting to try to lay on my side, my hands up defensively, a nervous smile on my face. “It’s all just fun and games!”

“Don’t worry,” Hikaru smirked, pushing my shoulders back onto the bed, laying me back to my previous prone position. He was surprisingly strong, his hands suddenly feeling hot on my skin as he kept me pinned down.

“We think you’ll like it as much as we will.” I felt Kaoru move to straddle my knees, the weight of him keeping my legs firmly in place. Then his fingers grasped the hem of my waistband, quickly pulling the soft material over the swell of my buttocks, and I yelped at my sudden nakedness.

“Whoa-” I tried to speak, but my indignant reply died in my throat when I felt Kaoru’s hands begin to resume his massage, this time paying attention to the newly exposed flesh of my ass.

“A thong is pretty flirty underwear for work, don’t you think?” Hikaru purred against my ear and a blush crept all the way up my face and I buried my face into the sheets.

“It’s the weekend,” I grumbled, my voice muffled into the bed. Any other thoughts of protestation fogged in my mind once Hikaru switched from pinning my shoulders to once again working out the knots of tension across my back. I couldn’t help but softly moan again, it was like their mischievous hands were pulling it directly from the core of my body.

Their hands were nothing short of talented, the way they pushed and pulled at me. My joints quickly melted to jelly and a dark pool of desire began to build in my core, which I tried my best to ignore. But damn if they weren’t making it extremely difficult.

“See?” Hikaru asked, again whispering into my ear, sending gooseflesh across my body and hairs standing on end. “We told you you’d like it.”

“Mmph,” I groaned, agreeing wholeheartedly. “But I don’t see how this is a reward for you,” the smirk decorating my lips an almost perfect mirror to the impish ones that the two usually wore.

I never could help but egg the twins on. Ever since I started my position with them, I’d always been too informal, too playful, too willing to go along with their schemes. We got on like a house on fire, and it was no surprise when they told me (they did not ask) that I was going to accompany them while they studied abroad for their university years.

And so accompany them I did. I ran their modest-by-their-standards but incredibly-luxe-by-anyone-else’s household while they focused on studying. It was a lot of work, and some weeks I did run myself ragged. So this newfound display of appreciation was extremely welcome. After all, it was practically their fault my body was so tired, right?

Still, I couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. Despite my happiness to play along with their games usually, this was clearly escalating from any sort of harmless flirting I had entertained with them previously. This game they had me play, guessing which twin was which, had never become so intimate. Maybe I should have stopped it before things got out of hand.

“Don’t be impatient,” Kaoru chastised, and my eyes snapped open when his long fingers delved down to where the top of my leg met my rear, pushing to the apex of my thighs. The tips of his thumbs brushed against the cotton crotch of my panties and immediately a shock of lightning set my nerves on fire, sparking up the length of my spine. I could practically feel the rush of wetness his gentle prodding had elicited from me.

“Kaoru--” I tried to admonish, finally finding the line that shouldn’t be crossed. They were, for all intents and purposes, my employers. Yes, they were cute, and yes, I flirted, but if we went past this, there was no going back. “Wait, wait.” I said, twisting away from Hikaru’s grip and turning to face the two young men, Kaoru sat back on his heels, freeing my legs as well. I turned to the two of them, my cheeks still tinged pink.

They both observed me, a matching set of quizzical expressions, a bit of concern marring their sharp features. Their stares were always intense, even when it was just one of them, and the combination of the both of them made me very aware of my disheveled appearance. I tugged down the front of my tank top that had crept up, nearly revealing my braless chest.

“Do you not want to play?” Hikaru asked, moving to sit next to his brother, his cheeks colored a similar shade as mine. He averted his gaze, and I knew I had hurt his feelings, or at least bruised his ego.

“Hikaru,” I shook my head, “this isn’t just playing, okay? I’m your--you guys are my bosses. And I should have known better, and not let this get out of control.” Suddenly I couldn’t look at them. “Look, this is fun, I have a lot of fun with you guys. But I can’t cross this line, I can’t--I can’t take advantage of you like this.”

Who was I to think I could have them like that? Just some lady their parents paid to watch their house while they went to school. I was older and should have known better, known to not flirt back, not egg them on.

I still wasn’t looking at them, my eyes averted to the crumpled sheets of the bed, and I felt so out of place.

Then I heard a shifting and felt strong hands on my shoulders. Before I could register any of what was happening, I was pressed back into the mattress, Kaoru’s lithe body above me.

His amber eyes bored into me, the intensity of him mesmerizing. I felt the heat radiating off his body, and if I took too deep a breath, my chest would be flush with his. His hands were planted firmly on either side of my head and my hips were pinned in place by his thighs.

I swallowed reflexively as he regarded me, his usually playful face impassive. This was an out of character move for him, the more reserved twin. “Do you think we brought you here with us just because you do your job well?” He asked, and the sound of his voice breaking the silence raked on my high-alert nerves. He was so close. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, “Do you think we’d ever allow you to take advantage of us? That we would allow someone into our world that we didn’t want there?”

My pulse was pounding in my ears, and I didn’t know what to say. Why did they insist I go with them if not for my job? What did he mean, allow me into their world? Everything clicked together in that moment, thinking back to the subtle looks the twins would give each other around me, their sheer insistence that I travel with them. The way they flirted with me, how they proposed this silly game… Had they been interested in me for so long?

So then I wasn’t taking advantage, I wasn’t just using my position to somehow worm into their good graces for my own means.

So then this was more than just playing.

My eyes left Kaoru’s as I made my decision, and I pressed my jaw forward, locking my lips with his in a soft kiss. He almost seemed shocked by the action at first, but then he melted into it, the rigid impassiveness leaving him in a moment. I kissed him slowly, thoughtfully, trying to send a message without having to say any words.

But I broke away for breath, and since I was always sure to egg those two on--

“Okay, I’ll play,” I said breathlessly.

A wide smile broke across Kaoru’s face and at once he was on my lips again, this time more urgent, more hungry than before. It was like an unspoken rule had been lifted, and a sense of freedom cleared the room of any lingering tension.

I cupped Kaoru’s cheek, felt the angle of skin from his cheekbone to his jaw. I felt his hand reach down to smooth over my waist, searching the soft skin usually hidden by clothes. Then he raised it higher and higher, slipping under the fabric of my tank top to palm my breast. I sighed against his lips, and he took the moment to trail hot kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, down my neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh over my thudding pulse.

I turned my head to the side to give him better access as he moved further down, pulling my shirt up to my collar bones so that he could claim my nipple in his mouth. My eyes fluttered open to see Hikaru staring at us, his face flushed and pupils blown wide.

I smiled, my closest hand reaching out to him in invitation. “Come here,” I commanded, and no sooner had the words left my lips did he cross the short distance to meet me, and I pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Hikaru kissed so differently from his brother, he was much more openly eager, I could taste the excitement on his tongue. He was also unsure, second-guessing himself, the hesitation apparent in the tension in his body. He was coiled like a spring ready to snap.

I gasped against Hikaru’s lips as Kaoru trailed his own mouth further down my body, and the next thing I knew, his hands were fisted in the hem of my shorts and panties, yanking them down.

He discarded them across the room and I allowed Hikaru to move his attention to my neck as I watched the bolder twin take in the sight of my mostly-naked body. Kaoru’s eyes were shadowed with lust as they roved over me, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. He palmed himself over his dark grey sweatpants, his hard length a dark shadow between his legs.

Coyly, I spread one knee apart from the other, and Kaoru’s attention snapped to the juncture of my thighs. In a smooth movement, he laid down, his lips leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses and playful nips from the inside of my knee up, and up, and up, until I felt his breath against the wet folds of my sex.

Hikaru’s lips stifled the moan that came from me as Kaoru laved his tongue against me, lapping up the slick and flicking over my sensitive bud.

I reached one hand down to entangle in the copper locks atop Kaoru’s head, and the other to press against the bulge in Hikaru’s pants. The twin at my face sucked in a breath when I grabbed hold of him through the thin material.

“Take them off,” I said, and Hikaru made quick work of removing his clothes until he was bare before me. I propped myself up on my elbows, sacrificing my hand that had entangled in Kaoru’s hair in exchange for balance as I took in the sight in front of me.

I had seen the twins in varying states of undress before, and they certainly weren’t shy, but damn if Hikaru didn’t look good. From his tousled copper hair, to the smooth plane of his chest, his flat stomach, down to the pink-headed cock bobbing in time to his heartbeat. I wanted to devour him, to leave him in rapture, pure ecstacy.

His cock was velvety soft and hot in my palm as I wrapped my fingers around him, encircling him but not meeting due to the size of him. Hikaru was watching my movements like a hawk as I slid my hand up and down his length, my thumb swiping up a bead of precum that had accumulated at the tip. I rubbed the moisture against his cockhead, and Hikaru’s stomach flexed as he drew in a sharp breath again.

I smiled wickedly, only for a moan to rip from my throat as Kaoru teased my clit in just the right way, his lips pressing against sensitive flesh as he sucked gently. He peered up from between my legs with a pleased expression, unbothered with my attention split between him and his brother.

I continued to stroke Hikaru with even pumps, my eyes locked with his as I slowly began to come undone beneath Kaoru’s ministrations. He was an attentive lover, watching how a certain flick of his tongue elicited dirty sounds from me, how my thighs tensed when his lips pressed against my clit.

“Fuck,” I breathed, my brows drawn up and my breathing heaving my chest up and down. “Fuck!” I hissed when Kaoru pressed two long fingers into my core, pumping them in and out of me, pressing against a certain spot that had me seeing stars. I ground my hips against him, chasing after that delicious friction.

Hikaru leaned down again, capturing my bottom lip between my teeth, and my rhythm on his cock became sloppy. I was moaning wantonly now, every curse, promise, and plea tumbling from my lips directly onto Hikaru’s.

Pleasure was coiling inside me like a wire pulled taut, every minute sensation edging me closer and closer to the precipice. Until finally I was falling over the edge, the coil snapping, exploding stars in my vision as my back arched from the bed, a deep gasp slackening my jaw as Hikaru stared into my eyes as I came.

Kaoru withdrew from between my thighs, wiping his mouth on the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head and discarding it, taking a moment to disrobe from his sweatpants as well.

I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts barely coalescing into a Did that just happen? Is this happening? If I was dreaming, I didn’t want to wake up, that was for damn sure.

I was still a panting mess when I heard Kaoru say to his brother, “I’ll go first, I know you’re nervous.” This statement caught my attention quickly, and I watched the two, smiling softly.

“I-I am not!” Hikaru protested, a red blush flaring across his cheeks. I sat up, drawing the attention of both men as I caressed Hikaru’s face, tracing his jaw and feeling the heat radiating from his skin. The way his breath stuttered when he met my eyes again revealed his true feelings on the situation; he was nervous.

“Don’t worry, Hikaru,” I said, my voice low and lurid. “I’ll take care of you.” I rose to my knees, and drew him close to me, meeting his lips again. He let out a little noise in his throat when I nipped on his bottom lip, drawing it between my teeth then flicking out my tongue to delve inside.

“Aw, c’mon,” I heard Kaoru whine, and felt his arms wrap around my waist, his bare chest pressed against my back. I pulled away from Hikaru and peered over my shoulder, catching the other twin’s pouting face. “I’m the one who made you come.”

I couldn’t help but smile at him, and placed one last kiss on Hikaru’s lips. “He’s got a point,” I conceded with a wink, “but I won’t forget about you.”

With that, I turned my attention to Kaoru, twisting in his arms to face him. I draped my arms across his shoulders and brought my lips to the corner of his jaw, peppering the column of his neck with light kisses.

Kaoru was much more confident than his brother; he was never one to overthink things like Hikaru. And his confidence was showing. His hands moved from the curve of my waist to my hips, squeezing the soft flesh there before moving to my ass and taking a handful in each palm. I smiled against his throat, it seemed he was a fan of that particular asset of mine.

“Like what you feel?” I asked, teasingly. I brushed my teeth against his pulse point and I swear he purred.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve thought of bending you over the couch,” was his reply before he tipped my head back to catch me in a heated kiss. God, this one was hungry, all teeth and tongue, and it lit a fire inside me. His lips still tasted like me and even though his devilish mouth had finished me just minutes ago, suddenly I wasn’t satisfied anymore.

“What’s stopping you now?” I asked breathlessly. And there I was again, taunting and teasing without knowing what I was getting myself into.

“Nothing,” Kaoru said, pushing me onto the mattress. I caught myself from falling onto my face just in time for him to grab me by the hips and pull me onto my knees.

I smiled into the sheets, and waved my ass invitingly. I liked where this was going.

I could feel Kaoru behind me, could feel the heat of him against my sopping wet cunt. “Come on, stud,” I teased, my voice doing nothing to hide my excitement. I bit my lip when I felt the tip of him prod against my entrance. He dragged his cockhead against the length of my slit, gathering and spreading the slick he and his brother had so expertly worked from me.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Kaoru cursed, almost to himself rather than anyone else in the room, almost reverent.

I didn’t have any time to reply with a witty remark before he was pushing himself inside and I forgot how to breathe, let alone form a coherent thought.

“Fuck,” I hissed, bunching the sheets into my fists. I pressed the side of my face into the bed and moaned when he hilted himself, my walls stretching around him to accommodate. Then he pulled back, almost all the way out, before slamming back home.

Kaoru set a punishing pace, his cock pistoning in and out of me, and with every stroke he rubbed against a spot inside that had me fretfully mewling in a few short moments.

I never assumed the twins to be virgins by any measure, having heard stories of their escapades whenever they were feeling particularly braggadocious around their friends. But I also knew firsthand that they had very few personal calls since I’d been in their employ.

So the source of the skill in which Kaoru was currently fucking me remained a mystery, but God I was not about to question it. Not when I adored the way his fingertips pressed into my hips, how he knew how to angle his thrusts just so that I was gasping in pleasure. And definitely not when he expertly smacked his palm against my ass, sending a shock of tingling pain up my spine before soothing it away with a firm press against the mark.

“God, Kaoru,” I moaned, that familiar build up of pleasure sinking into my core. “You’re gonna make me come again.”

“Fuck,” Kaoru cursed, his thrusts quickening, the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the room. God, every movement was like lightning, pinpricks of pleasure dancing across my skin and within me, his cock driving that feeling deeper and deeper inside. Before I could register it, I was coming again, my walls contracting around him. I gasped, every fiber of my being crying out in rapture.

Kaoru’s pace faltered, stuttering as I heard him groan, his grip on my hips strong enough to bruise. I felt him spill inside me, the warmth filling me up as my still-spasming walls milked every drop from his twitching cock.

I panted into the sheets as Kaoru pulled out of me, feeling him drip down my thighs. A soft thump sounded from behind me as he fell back onto the mattress, clearly spent. As tempting as the prospect of me doing the same was, I wasn’t quite done yet.

I sat up, resting on my heels as I turned my gaze to Hikaru.

His amber eyes were fixed on me, and he swallowed thickly as I looked him over once again. He was sitting back on the other side of the bed, ridiculously huge as it was, cock in hand and precum beading at the tip. Judging from his blush and heaving chest, he had enjoyed the show I and his brother had put on.

I smiled mischievously, crawling towards him. “Don’t think I’m done yet,” I said, pushing my palm against his chest until he was laying flat on his back. I climbed on top of him, straddling his narrow hips and grabbed his cock. “Did you like that?” I asked, grinding against him, my sensitive clit rubbing against the smooth skin of his shaft. “Did you like seeing me get fucked? By your brother? Do you want to fuck me too?”

Hikaru sucked in a breath as I rubbed the tip of him with my thumb, his cock growing wetter the more I ground against him. “Y-yes,” he breathed, his voice catching in his throat and his fists pulling at the sheets.

“Good,” was all I said before I raised up and sunk down on him in one swift motion. I buried him inside me to the hilt, watching as he screwed his eyes shut at the sensation. Staying still for the moment, I leaned forward, smoothing my palms along his chest, coming to rest on either side of his head. My long hair framed our faces, and he looked up at me with such a pleading expression.

Then I moved my hips, and he snapped his eyes shut again, his hands darting out to grab at my waist. He bucked his hips, chasing after the friction he so craved, fingers trying to push me down, trying to get me to move.

I moved my face closer to his, my lips brushing the shell of his ear and whispered, “What do you say?” I pressed my lips against his throat, biting and sucking a moan from him.

“Please,” Hikaru finally breathed and I smiled against his skin.

I learned my devilish ways from some very good teachers.

Needing no further encouragement, I began my pace, much more relaxed than the hasty one I’d just experienced with Kaoru. I savored every inch that dragged along my walls, still slick from my own excitement and the result of Kaoru’s tryst.

From this position, I was able to move in such a way that my clit enjoyed a pleasurable friction, and the dual sensation of Hikaru’s cock inside me was quickly building me to my third orgasm.

The view from beneath me was breathtaking as well; with Hikaru’s lust-filled gaze raking over my body as I fucked him. He was much more vocal than his brother I noted, with mumbled curses and moans falling from his pretty lips in an unceasing stream.

I reached down to where our bodies were connected, rubbing tight circles over my clit as I rode him faster, feeling the urgency in his grip on me. He was thrusting up into me desperately, and I wanted to come with him, too, to cement this strange arrangement with some sort of finality. I wanted him to fill me up just like his brother did, to have them both in the same way, to have them like no one else did.

I was moaning wantonly with him, so close to the edge, cursing and squirming even as I bounced on his cock. “Fuck, Hikaru, please-” I begged. So close, so close--

“Ah, fuck--fuck!” he moaned, “I’m coming--!” His grip on my hips became vice-like as he pushed me down on him, and I felt the hot sensation of seed filling me for the second time.

The sight of him, head thrown back, throat bared to the world, and desperate moans ripping from his lips pushed me over the edge and I rode through my third orgasm on his cock. Curling forward, I braced myself on his chest, legs suddenly quivering too much to hold me upright.

My head lay on his chest, and I felt the hammering of his heart through his ribcage. I inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath as I peppered him with small, chaste kisses before dismounting with a less-than-graceful roll.

I laid in that bed, hair a mess spread behind my head, arms outstretched to either side…

And I laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Kaoru asked, taking no time to snuggle up to my side and lay his head on my arm, tangling one leg over mine.

“Yeah, I don’t get the joke,” Hikaru added, doing much the same as his twin on my other side.

I stifled my giggles, looking in turn at the men laying on me. Hikaru’s amber eyes were closed, sleepy and content beneath his mussed copper hair. Kaoru was watching me expectantly, a certain gleam in his gaze that betrayed the presence of calculation.

“It’s just, I didn’t expect my Saturday to go quite like this,” I explained. 

“In a good way or a bad way?” Kaoru asked, averting his calculating gaze away.

I chuckled, moving my arms to encircle the two, pulling them closer to me. “In a very good way.”

Silence fell over us, and the moment stilled to peace.

For a moment, at least.

“Welp,” I smacked the both of them on their shoulders, sitting up and clambering out of the bed. I looked back at them once my feet were planted in the plush carpet, a wide smile decorating my face. They stared at me with annoyance, irritated that I’d disturbed their plans for post-sex napping. “I better get those sheets in the wash!”

“Seriously?” Hikaru barked, “It’s the weekend, you said it yourself! Stop working for once!”

Still beaming innocently, I replied, “And let my dear employers down like that? Of course not!” My smile turned sly, a shadow passing over my face. “I do have to shower first though. You’re both welcome to join.”

With that I turned and began to walk to the ensuite. Behind me I heard the frantic rustling of fabric as the twins scrambled out of the bed. What a weekend, indeed.


End file.
